El misterio en la mansión
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Un grupo de amigos se atreve a entrar a la vieja casa "embrujada" ¿Que pasará con ellos?


El misterio en la mansión.

Por Cisneros Raquel.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

La trama de la historia es 100% mía.

* * *

 **" _lo he leído, pienso, lo imagino;_**

 ** _Existió el amor en otro tiempo."_**

 ** _Será sin valor ni testimonio._**

 **Rubén Bonifaz Nuño**

—Hoy a las 7:00 de la tarde en la vieja mansión Taisho. – habló un chico de no más de 22 años, cabellera castaña oscura sujeta en coleta pequeña de ojos azules, vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro con unos _converse_ azul marino haciendo juego.

¡Plaf! Recibió un zape de parte de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Estás loco? No iremos a esa mansión. –exclamó un hanyou de cabellos plateados con un par de orejas de perro sobre su cabeza y de mirada ámbar, vestía con una playera roja con el grabado de una espada en ella, un pantalón de mezclilla claro con unos _vans_ blancos.

— Si está loco. –concordó la chica. —Esa es la vieja casa de la familia de Inuyasha y se dice que hay un demonio que la vigila.

Inuyasha río ante semejante afirmación. — Cálmate Sango no es para tanto.

Sango era una de esas chicas que se obsesionan fácilmente con algo, castaña de mirada marrón su cabello siempre esta sujeto en una coleta alta llevaba vestido violeta con una chaqueta azul que combinaban perfecto con sus valerinas blancas.

— Yo ni loca iré ahí la noche de Halloween. –advirtió una joven azabache de mirar chocolate siempre llevaba su uniforme escolar a todos lados, esa vieja falda verde de la secundaria aun la acompañaba, sus cabellos azabaches le llegaban un poco debajo de la cintura.

— Vamos no sean miedosos.-animó el castaño. —. Inuyasha sabe que no hay nadie, el ultimo en vivir ahí fue su difunto padre y todos sabemos que de eso ya hace mucho. No puedo creer que aun se traguen esa ridícula historia que nos contaban nuestros padres sobre la vieja mansión.

Eso ocasiono que los presentes rodaran los ojos.

Inuyasha suspiró.

—Está bien Miroku tú ganas pero, con la condición de que nos invitaras en desayuno mañana. – expresó, mientras Sango le seguía la corriente.

—Hecho. –acepto estirando su mano para apretarla con la de Inuyasha para sellar su palabra sonreía satisfecho.

Todos se despidieron y se marcharon a sus casas tenían mucho que alistar para su estadía en la vieja mansión.

 _Noche de luna llena_ -recordó algo inquieta.

No podía creer que iría a esa vieja mansión, cuando le había jurado a su padre en vida que no pisaría esa casa.

 _Lo siento padre te falle, he roto la promesa._ -se lamentó.

Miraba al cielo, algo nostálgica como cualquier otra vez que pensaba en su padre y hablaba con él.

Llego a casa con premura quería saber porque papá nunca quiso que fuera a esa casa así que al entrar fue directo a su habitación prendió la _Mac_ y se metió a la ducha. Al salir se sentó sobre la cama con el ordenador sobre las piernas cargo _Google_ y tecleo _**vieja mansión Taisho**_ e inmediatamente miles de resultados llenaron la pantalla, después de estar leyendo por un largo rato llego a un archivo _PDF_ en línea, en resumen decía que Inu no Taisho era un general Inu-youkai con dos herederos uno de ellos youkai puro, hijo de su primer matrimonio con Irasue, cuyo nombre es Sesshomaru. Su segundo hijo un medio demonio hanyou hijo de su segundo matrimonio con una humana llamada Izayoi, ambos eran herederos totales a sus posesiones.

— Que extraño Inuyasha nunca ha mencionado tener un hermano.- dijo en voz alta y suspiró.

Cerro la pantalla y aparto la computadora sobre la mesita de noche y quedándose dormida.

Poco después se levantó de golpe, la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta además sentía un ardor terrible en la unión del cuello con el hombro, quería arrancarse la piel para que ya no me doliera mas, se dirigí al espejo que estaba en el baño donde se observo tenía el área roja y dos pequeños puntos.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_ _Me arde el cuello.-_ pensaba asustada.

Bajo a la primera planta aún no había nadie en casa, y se dirigió a la cocina camino hasta el refrigerador abriendo la parte de la nevera saco un par de hielos y se los coloco justo donde me ardía sin tener éxito.

Subió las escaleras miro su reloj de mano y faltaba una hora para estar afuera de la vieja mansión, suspiro, aun le ardía el cuello camino al espejo y lo que vio no le agrado, una luna cuarto creciente color violeta, ya no había rojo y mucho menos esos dos puntos rojos que estaban hace rato, al pasar los dedos por la extraña marca sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo, extrañamente se sintió débil.

Como pudo llego a la cama sentándose en la orilla, tome el móvil y le mando un mensaje a su madre para que estuviera enterada de su paradero.

 _ **Hola mamá iré a la vieja mansión Taisho**_

 _ **Es una investigación escolar,**_

 _ **Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku irán conmigo.**_

 _ **Regreso mañana.**_

Respiro profundo y se puso de píe, tomo la maleta que había preparado poco antes y bajo las escaleras, el móvil vibró.

 _ **Kag te mucho cuidado**_

 _ **Recuerda**_

 _ **No deberías ir a esa casa.**_

 _ **¿Kagome no te has sentido mal por romper la promesa a tu padre?**_

 _ **Cuídate mucho.**_

Definitivamente mamá estaba preocupada y le estaba escondiendo algo ¿Qué tenía esa casa?

Salió de casa camino por veinte minutos hasta que vio la mansión y frente a ella a sus amigos.

— Hola. – saludó la azabache todos respondieron de igual manera.

Inuyasha parecía molesto con la azabache, nadie se explicaba el porqué.

—Vamos. – habló Miroku y todos asintieron comenzaron a caminar hasta el umbral de la enorme mansión.

Se adentraron justo después de pasar por la enorme puerta esta se azotó haciendo eco, todos se asustaron Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha y Sango abrazó a Miroku. El primero en hablar fue Inuyasha.

—Suéltame Kagome.- habló irritado haciendo que la azabache lo soltara quejándose del ardor en su cuello que apareció en ese instante.

— ¿Qué pasa Kagome? – inquirió preocupada Sango.

— ¿Qué le sucede señorita Kagome? – ahora era Miroku quien preguntaba.

Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome quitándole la mano del cuello y al ver la marca de la luna cuarto creciente maldijo por lo bajo y se alejo de ella rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – preguntó la aludida preocupada por la reacción del hanyou.

— Kagome ¿Quién te hizo esa marca? – apunto nuevamente el cuello de la chica.

— No lo sé, me dormí en la tarde y cuando desperté mi cuello ardía y estaba rojo y minutos después estaba esa luna. –explicó haciendo enojar al hanyou dando terminada la conversación comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta trasera.

Cada uno se fue en direcciones diferentes.

No había luces en la casa así que todos sacaron sus linternas.

Kagome decidió ir a investigar en la parte de arriba mientras que Sango y Miroku revisaban la parte de abajo e Inuyasha había salido al jardín.

Kagome caminaba habitación por habitación hasta llegar a lo que parecía la habitación principal ya que en la puerta se apreciaba un enorme perro aullando a la luna, la abrió lentamente la puerta entrando a ella para después cerrar la puerta.

La habitación era distinta a la demás había una enorme cama al centro con muebles de la época antigua, todos esos muebles eran fantásticos, había un balcón con vista al jardín donde estaba Inuyasha.

Se acercó a la cama sentándose sobre ella cuando escucho un grito de la parte de abajo alertándola pero al darse vuelta había alguien más en esa habitación.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? – pregunto con las piernas temblándole pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Caminó hasta la puerta de lo que parecía el baño y en una de las paredes había un enorme cuadro donde estaba una linda mujer con un guapo demonio de expresión fría había algo familiar en ese chico, se le hacía conocido.

Otro grito se escucho en la parte de abajo alterando de nuevo a Kagome quien intentó salir de la habitación pero no obtuvo resultado alguno pues la puerta estaba cerrada.

— ¡Kagome! – gritó Inuyasha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Inuyasha! – estaba desesperada estaba en una habitación desconocida en una vieja casa sin luces y uno de mis amigos acababa de gritar en la parte de abajo.

— Kagome ¿Qué haces ahí? – al parecer estaba alterado.

— La puerta está cerrada, no puedo salir. - habló ella y escucho que Inuyasha se quejo desde el otro lado.

— Kagome voy a intentar abrir la puerta aléjate. – dicho esto la azabache se alejo y comenzó a escuchar los golpes del hanyou contra la enorme puerta.

— patético, nunca logrará abrirla. – habló alguien a las espaldas de ella haciéndola sobresaltar.

— ¿Q…q…quien eres tú? – preguntó nerviosa viendo una figura alta.

— Soy yo el que debería preguntar eso, estás en mi casa humana. – respondo cortante tocándole el hombro.

Kagome estaba helada no sabía qué hacer, no conocía a aquel hombre.

— Esta es casa de la familia de Inuyasha y él nos invitó a venir. –expresó con valentía el hombre soltó un gruñido.

— Esta casa no le pertenece a ese idiota, no tiene derecho a pisarla, es mía. – contesto mientras la acorralaba contra una pared que era iluminada con la luz de la luna dejando ver el rostro de aquel hombre.

— Tú eres el medio hermano de Inuyasha. – afirmó más que preguntarlo haciendo enojar más a aquel youkai.

— ¿Y qué? Eso no quiere decir que tengas derecho a estar aquí igual que los otros dos humanos que están allá abajo. – el hombre sonrío mostrando esos colmillos afilados.

Kagome trago duro no podia decir nada, tenía más miedo que nada y para acabarla el ardor en su cuello había aparecido de nuevo.

— ¿Te lastimo? —se burló pero tuvo que soltarla algo en el también dolió—. Humana patética ¿Qué has hecho?

— No me llames humana.-cayó al suelo quejándose del dolor en el cuello. —. Mi nombre es Ka-go-me.- terminó de hablar porque su dolor era insoportable.

Inuyasha aun golpeaba la puerta desesperado, diciendo una y otra vez el nombre de la chica dentro de la habitación.

Un grito más se escucho abajo. — ¡Ya hay luz! – esa era la voz de Miroku en el jardín después de decir aquellas palabras las luces de la habitación donde se encontraba la azabache y el youkai se encendieron ambos se miraron la chica aun se sostenía el cuello de dolor y él estaba en una especie de shock.

— ¡Tú! – Exclamó el youkai de cabellera plateada y mirada ámbar como la de Inuyasha. — ¿Por qué llevas mi olor? Yo no tengo hembra. – dijo el poniéndose de pie de nuevo para caminar hasta la cama y sentarse.

— Maldito youkai yo no he hecho nada, apenas y te conozco. - habló la chica defendiéndose pero al intentar pararse él la tomó de nuevo quitándole la mano que tenía en el cuello dejando ver una marca de una luna morada como la que él portaba sobre su frente.

— Yo no recuerdo haber hecho una marca, a menos que… ¿perteneces a la familia Higurashi? – esa era la única explicación que le llegaba a la cabeza.

— ¿y que si lo fuera? – pregunto ella desafiando con la mirada al youkai.

— Tienes que serlo, es la única familia que ha servido a los Taisho siempre y esa luna demuestra que tú me sirves a mí en lo que yo te ordene. – el yōkai saco la lengua acercándose a su cuello posándola sobre la marca.

— Ah… – la chica ahogo un pequeño gemido provocado por tal atrevimiento del peliplateado.

— Lo vez eres mía en todo aspecto y ese hanyou inútil no se dio cuenta. – hablo retrocediendo soltando a la chica.

— ¡No soy un juguete! ¡No soy de nadie!

— La marca que llevas en el cuello dice lo contrario. – argumento.

— Eso no prueba nada. – se defendió.

— ¡Kagome! – Inuyasha entro por el balcón que estaba abierto —. Maldito Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces con Kagome?

— Inuyasha maldito hanyou ¿No se supone que nunca vendrías a esta casa?-recordó con rencor el youkai.

— ¡Fhe! Maldito no fue mi idea el venir aquí.

— No me interesa, mejor vete con tus amigos.-Inuyasha rodo los ojos e iba a tocar a Kagome pero Sesshomaru gruño. —. A ella la dejas aquí.

— ¿Para que la quieres aquí? ¿Qué no odias a los humanos?– preguntó pensativo Inuyasha.

— Eso no te importa ahora lárgate con tus amigos de aquí. – ordenó comenzando a gruñir.

Kagome que hasta ahora permanecía en silencio y en shock.

— Yo no entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí, apenas y te conozco y tu quieres que me quede aquí, vienes a decirme que YO soy propiedad tuya por esta luna que llevo en el cuello ¿Qué es lo que tramas? – exigió saber la azabache.

Ambos Taisho la miraron.

— Kagome nos iremos y no te acercarás a este idiota.

— ¡Ella se queda! Me pertenece. –reclamó el mayor descubriendo la marca sobre el cuello de ella—. Esa marca dice que me pertenece.

La azabache se enfureció.

— Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, esto no es más que un error. –su voz sonaba cansada.

—Humana no tientes a tu suerte que yo haré lo que quiera contigo. –declaró el youkai.

— ¡Maldito bastardo!-bramó. — Tú no la tocarás.

Kagome se enfureció más y girándose a Inuyasha le propinó una cachetada y después girándose hacía el yōkai e intentando hacer el mismo movimiento que con el anterior fue detenida su mano a unos milímetros de la cara del yōkai haciéndolo enojar de sobre manera por el comportamiento tan insolente de la joven.

—Ni lo intentes. –advirtió tajante el youkai frunciendo el entre cejo y gruñendo.

— No le hagas daño a Kagome. – explotó de nuevo el hanyou.

Ambos hermanos no dejaban de discutir, las luces se fueron de nuevo haciendo que el demonio saliera de la habitación dejando a una muy enojada chica con un hanyō que iba a pagar caro el haberle tratado como objeto.

— Inu-ya-sha. – nombro la chica mientras rechinaba los dientes y se tronaba los dedos de sus delicadas manos.

El mencionado no dijo nada, en ese instante comprendió que estaba metido en un enorme agujero que el solo había cavado. Intentó escapar pero no le sirvió.

— ¡Abajo! – gritó ella a todo pulmón mandando al pobre hanyō de bruces al piso de mármol blanco de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó adolorido sobándose la barbilla.

— Con que no sabes ¿he? Pues te refrescaré la memoria. —habló con ironía. — ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! –gritó una y otra vez hasta que según ella ya le había dado su merecido.

Un gritó se escuchó en la parte de abajo, segundos después se escucho otro haciendo bajar a la azabache seguida de un peli plateado de traje rojo.

— ¿Qué pasó Sango porque gritas? –preguntó preocupada Kagome al ver que su amiga no se movía simplemente veía en una sola dirección así que decidió ver ella para acabar con el problema ¿Quizás sea una pequeña araña? Así levantando su vista quedó igual que su amiga.

— ¡Miroku! ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Quién hizo tal cosa? –preguntó alarmada.

Su amigo yacía colgado con la boca y parpados cocidos, el cadáver chorreante de sangre.

 _¿Quién le hizo esto a Miroku?_ Se preguntaba la azabache.

Sango no dejaba de temblar, parecía un perro chihuahua.

— Sango necesitamos que nos digas que viste. –habló Inuyasha mientras tomaba de los hombros a su amiga castaña para darle un abrazo intentando calmarla.

— No sé que era solo vi una silueta alta y después Miroku gritó y cuando me giré a verlo él ya estaba así. –Explicó.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —Advirtió Inuyasha. —. Algo malo va a pasar si no nos vamos, es luna llena, no podemos quedarnos ni un minuto más.

 _La única que nos puede salvar es Kagome, pero no la dejaré aquí, no quiero perderla.-_ Pensaba el peliplateado mirando hacia la puerta mientras sostenía firmemente a la castaña en sus fuertes brazos.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir alguien tomó la mano de Kagome haciéndola gritar.

— La humana no irá a ningún lado. –habló una voz profunda a sus espaldas se apreciaban un par de ojos pintados de carmín.

— ¡Suéltame! –exclamó Kagome mientras estiraba su mano para golpear el pecho de ese hombre pero, lo que no contaba era que de esta salió un ligero destello de color rosado repeliéndolo con eso haciendo que se quejara.

— ¡Vámonos! –bramó el hanyou para salir corriendo alejándose de la azabache.

Inuyasha salió corriendo pensando que Kagome lo seguía pero no era así, ella se había quedado atrapada en la enorme mansión.

— Ahora que vas a hacer humana, tu amado hanyō se fue. –habló con rabia el youkai.

— Tú eres un demonio ¡Mataste a mi amigo! –la chica estaba más que molesta.

No obtuvo respuesta de parte de él.

— ¡Qué es lo que te pasa! –habló ella.

De nuevo nada.

— ¡Háblame Sesshomaru! –gritó desesperada haciendo enojar al yōkai.

— ¿Quién dijo que era Sesshomaru? –habló él.

— Tu aura es la misma que la de él con eso no puedes mentir. –recriminó.

Ella no obtuvo respuesta por parte del masculino y cuando iba a hablar cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos de golpe ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba discutiendo con Sesshomaru en la planta de abajo después de que no la dejo marcharse a su casa.

Intentó ponerse de píe pero no pudo, bajó la mirada para ver qué era lo que se lo impedía: cadenas, tenía sus píes amarrados al final de la cama impidiendo que se pusiera de píe

— ¡Sesshomaru! – chilló molesta y como por arte de magia el mencionado apareció en la ventana.

— ¿Qué quieres? –indagó él con voz profunda.

— ¿Por qué me tienes amarrada? –se quejó y el sonrío de medio lado.

— Para que no huyas de mí, es más que claro —ella arrugó el ceño en señal de enojo. —. Humana. –agregó el girándose dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? –interrogó una vez más la azabache.

— Eres una Higurashi, una sacerdotisa-yōkai y ustedes están destinados desde su nacimiento a alguien, tu familia le ha servido a la mía por años y tú no eres la excepción. —El la observó tensarse y rió para sus adentros —. Yo he velado por ti desde que naciste pero hoy era él día adecuado para que te enteraras, yo voy a decidir qué haré contigo y no tienes derecho a objetar en contra. –él ya no dijo nada más solo se fue de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

 _¿Ahora qué haré? Este tipo está loco de seguro me va a querer para satisfacerle en la cama.-_ pensaba muy preocupada.

Aterrizando en balcón de su habitación para después caminar por los pasillos haciendo que cada mozo se inclinara cuando él pasara, iría a darle las "buenas noches" a su pequeña hija.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! –un sirviente de no más de 1.20 salió gritando de la planta de superior muy alterado.

— ¿Qué quieres Jacken? –giró para ver de frente a su pequeño sirviente.

—Ha aparecido, ella ha regresado. –informó.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra según tu?

— En la vieja mansión de su señor padre. –habló orgulloso el pequeño.

Sesshomaru se quedó pensativo, la única que estaba en esa mansión era Higurashi ¿Acaso ella…? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—. Retírate Jacken

El pequeño se retiró en cuanto su amo se lo ordenó sin esperar ni un segundo más.

Caminó por dos minutos más hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera color blanco con rosas amarillas y naranjas al contorno y en la parte de arriba tenía escrito en letras antiguas japonesas " _musume"._ Entró sin tocar la puerta llamando la atención de la pequeña que yacía dentro.

— ¡Regreso! – la pequeña corrió a los brazos y el la recibió gustoso.

— ¿Estas lista para dormir? –cuestionó el mayor mientras emprendía camino hasta la cama de la pequeña.

— Si. —contestó la pequeña feliz—. Señor Sesshomaru ¿Me puede contar un cuento? –preguntó una vez que él la había depositado sobre la cama.

— Este bien. –aceptó el mayor haciendo sonreír a la pequeña.

El mayor comenzó a relatar un pequeño cuento que le contaba su madre cuando era pequeño, una historia de amor entre una princesa proveniente de la luna enamorada de un general de la tierra, donde después de una tragedia ambos terminan estando juntos.

— Fin. –terminó el peliplata y la pequeña bostezó y el beso su frente para después retirarse de la habitación apagando la luz.

— ¡Jaken! –llamó desde su despacho.

— Si amo bonito.

— Voy a estar en la vieja mansión de mi padre investigaré un poco, cuida de Rin en mi ausencia. –avisó para después ponerse de píe y caminar a la salida.

Regresó a esa vieja casa, ahora no le quedaban dudas de que era ella la indicada, era ella a la que años atrás había muerto en garras de su medio hermano menor en un descontrol de su bestia.

Entró a la habitación donde ella estaba, y la miro dormía plácidamente, lentamente quitó esas cadenas sin despertarla.

Se sentó frente a ella observándola y comparándola con ella marcando las diferencias que tenían cada una, al menos en el aspecto físico, cuando ella habló entre sueños haciéndolo sobresaltar.

 _¿Que estará soñando?_

En ese instante ella pronunció su nombre

 _Esta soñando conmigo, interesante._

Al amanecer ambos despertaron en la cama abrazados ¿Qué hacían así? Ninguno se lo podia explicar.

Kagome se paró horrorizada al sentir algo duro en su trasero, así dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba atada a la cama.

— ¿Qué tramas Sesshomaru?-preguntó apuntando a la entrepierna del ambarino.

— Yo no tramo nada malo Kagome. –Respondió el llamándola por primera vez con su nombre de pila.

— ¿Sesshomaru? –preguntó ella tocándole la frete haciendo que el mencionado arrugara el ceño.

El ambarino no dijo nada solo tomo a la azabache de la cintura acostándola al lado de él, dejándola a ella confundida totalmente.

— Kagome ¿Estas lista para romper el sello y recordar todo lo de tu vida pasada?

— Confió en ti Sesshomaru, algo me dice que tú eres alguien en quien puedo confiar. –aseguró ella haciendo que el masculino sonriera de lado y se animara a besarla al principio ella no le correspondió pero después lo aceptó gustosa, moviendo sus bocas al compás, ambas como un par de piezas de rompecabezas encajando a la perfección.

Al terminar el beso ella fue rodeada por una luz blanca para después dejarla sobre la cama de nueva cuenta.

El cabello se le había alargado más, su figura femenina era más detallada, su estatura había aumentado, al abrir los ojos ahora eran de una mezcla de chocolate con miel, hermosos ella abrió los ojos con pesadez y al ver al masculino a su lado le abrazó.

— ¡Te habías tardado tanto Sessh! –gritó ella para después capturar sus labios en un beso que fue correspondido al instante.

— No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste. –habló el al terminar el beso.

Después de ese día Kagome regreso a casa de su madre pero, esta vez era para despedirse, tenía otro hogar que la estaba esperando. Su madre, Naomi, llamó a sus amigos para avisar que Kagome ya había regresado y como era de suponerse no tardaron en llegar al viejo templo hogar de la familia Higurashi.

Una vez que se despidió de sus amigos, les saludó y se marcho con Sesshomaru en una esfera de luz.

 _De nuevo tú y yo,_

 _Ambos juntos,_

 _Una eternidad pasó,_

 _Al final te recuperé,_

 _Para amarte el resto_

 _De nuestras vidas._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? Fue mi primera trama de suspenso x3 me gustaría que me dejaran un Rw con sus opiniones.**

 **Se despide RT.**


End file.
